


Quietude

by Lovina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovina/pseuds/Lovina
Summary: The wind is fresh, the night is clear, and the shared tea tastes sweet. Noctis and Luna wouldn't have it any other way.ORLunoct shares a domestic moment a day before a life-changing trip.---Lunoct Week 2020 || Day 5: Wedding
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Quietude

Luna sat reading her book out in the balcony of her room, the Queen suit in Fenestalla Manor that had been granted to her many years prior but she had refused to use in dear memory of her deceased mother. Back then, her Princess room had been sufficient enough, even after her official accention as Oracle, with ample spaces that sometimes felt a tad too big for just her. Now, with her return in company of Noctis, using the Queen suit had felt like the natural option for the two of them.

Just in time, Noctis comes out into the balcony with two mugs, the fresh night air making the steam from the mugs visible to plain sight. She puts her book aside and takes her beloved's offered drink, making space for him on the bench as he motions to sit. There's a naturality in how Noctis' arm drappes over the back of Luna's seat for her to lean on his side, ther warmth of his pressence as calming as the cup in her hands. She takes a breath from her tea before giving it a sip, the flavor bringing her a smile. It's the recent blend she taught Noctis, she realizes, the flavor fresh and leafy, with a touch of sweetness at the end.

Time passes between them in quiet, cozy companionship, the two sipping their drink and taking in the sights of Tenebrae's night scenary, only the distant sounds of waters and nocturn fauna filling in the silence.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Luna finally asks, breaking the silence, and her voice rings like a soft melody that thrums warmly in Noctis' chest. "Yeah," he answers simply, the liquid in his mug reflecting his moonlit smile. "I think I will hardly sleep. I was hoping this would calm me a little," he shrugs lightly, lifting his cup. At this, Luna noods in agreement. 

"Chamomile and Lemon Balm leaves are a very sleep-effective blend," she confirms. That much he had learned under her tutorage.

"To think I would ever have trouble falling sleep..." Noctis shakes his head at how absurd it sounds to his own ears. "Not long ago it felt like second nature," he muses, and then frowns.

Noctis realizes his mistake after the words leave his mouth. What 'not long ago' means for him, is about ten years for everyone else in the world. Memory of his life before the Years of Darkness is not that distant in his mind, a fact he still struggles against and has yet to adapt into his subconcious, a year and a half after his battle to bring the light back.

Unaware of his , Luna simply hums in understanding, and just like that Noctis' troubled tougths dissolves as if it never existed. She more than anyone understood the meaning in Noctis' words, having been absent from the physical world for as long as he had, if not longer. As if to dissipate any remaining turmoil in his mind, Luna takes his free hand in hers, her thumb smoothing the natural wrinkles on his knuckles in small, circular motions. "You stopped feeling so tired after coming back. I hadn't realized how much my own magic weighted on me, too."

"Hmm. The magic had been with us this whole time. There was no way we could have known just how much it took out of us."

Tilting his head down, Noctis examined Luna's face. Her elegant features had filled out with a healty shine that had not been there the time he finally got to see her after their miraculous return. He was undeniably happy of the new chance at life they had been given, of the new opportunities to rebuild and create a new chapter in his life along those he sherished most. And now, just tomorrow, Luna and him would be leaving Tenebrae to officialize their marriage in the newly rebuilt Altissia, proof of their will to be togheter, forever, and for the whole world to see.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis looks back at Tenebrae's landscape. He would be leaving it behind for a while.

"Tomorrow, we will finally move forward."

"I know. Even now... if feels a bit unreal." At her dreamy words, Noctis squeezes her hand, and she squeezes right back. There was nothing unreal about that, about them, and he had to make sure to remind them both. "Will you sleep tonight?" He sighs, content. He would never tell her, but it felt good to know Luna felt as nervous as him.

"If your tea proves effective, then I'm sure I will." Luna's giggles echo in her mug, and Noctis cracks a slow smirk.

"Ahh, here I was thinking something else we could do until dawn to pass the time." He shrugs and gives a last, satisfactory sip to his drink, waiting for a reaction that never arrives. In his hand, Luna's fingers remain laced with his, but her thumb had stopped it's movements.

"... Luna?" He asks tentatively.

Had his words somehow upset her? She wasn't the kind of person to get upset over suggestive teases, but he wasn't the kind of person that made them often, either. For all he knew, she was not in the mood and he could have crossed a line—

"Not until dawn. We do need rest for tomorrow's journey, but..." Noctis jolts, taken out of his worried mussings. He is still catching up to her words when she continues. "I don't see why we couldn't indulge in ourselves for a bit." Her voice turns into a question at the end, and now that he can see her enthusiastic acceptance clearly as she leans back to look up at him, Noctis felt his cheeks and ears flare with heat. He had expected an admonishment at his suggestion, but now Luna was considering the option seriously.

So much for trying to tease his fiancé.

"I was just joking. We already bathed and as you said, we do need the sleep, heh," he stuttered. Had one of his hands been free, he would be scratching his nape.

"Ah." she says, dissapointed, and Noctis feels a needle piercing his heart. Before he could form an apology, her voice lifted up again "I'm sure Tenebrae waters won't suffer from a second bath of ours." 

Noctis felt his face snicker. From excitement or embarrasement, he did not know, as both emotions swirled in his chest with no clear distiction between them. All he was sure was that Luna was looking brightly up at him, smiling face and soft hands taking his empty mug out of his hand. Despite their time togheter, starting these talks with Luna never seemed to get any less electrifiying. 

"Besides," she continued, moving to sit on his lap, and he was prepared to hold her firmly like so many times before, her fingers moving over the the fabric of his pajamas until they reached his scalp, "It can help us with sleep even more effectively." 

"I see. So this lines up with our best interests."

Luna's nose rubs his own, and he can feel her breath on his lips. "Unless _this_ is of no interest for you." Beyond the teasing phrasing, he recognized the backdown leeway for what it was, and Noctis felt his heart swell with the consideration of his beloved. A fire in his blood runs across his whole body, and his hands loose their grip on her hips to hold her face, Luna's beautiful eyes taking him with attention.

With the moonlight framing her figure, he can see her clearly. The light makes her skin and hair shine, creating a halo around her as if light itself knew of her role in a life past that granted her with power able to make her shine just as now. And yet, there's no otherwordly power behind the person now in his arms. Before him was simply a woman just as mortal as himself, the one he had been set to happily marry once, now twice, and should fate interfere again, would set on as many new quests to chose her again and always.

Her question lingers still in the air, Luna waiting for him to have the final say in this new adventure. His answer comes as easy as the truth he feels in his heart. "Luna, you are always of interest to me."

He coarced her forward, and she yielded, their lips finally meeting.

Not in a thousand years would he have said no.

**Author's Note:**

> No betaed, we die like chosens.


End file.
